Hazel Evelyn Mawdsley became M
by alanna of olua
Summary: We all Know James Bond story. But we do not know how M became M. I am taking everything I know from the James Bond Movies with Daniel Criag and Judi Dench to write up my own version of M from James Bond.
1. Disclaimer

I do not own the characters from the Ian Fleming or other writers of James Bond. I may be using the characters. But I also have some of my own as well in the story.


	2. The Beginning

When Hazel was born she made little noise no crying or anything she could lay perfectly still watching the world. Hazel was always small even as a toddler she stayed small till about her ten years of live when she lost her parents in a car crash. She had been in school at the time. When she was pulled out of her class she had not been pleased with the headmistress and even told the woman she was not pleased being pulled out of her class. When Hazel learned the news of her parents death she only shrugged it off in front of her classmates and teachers. When she went home that afternoon after the family butler picked her up. She had locked herself in her room for two days not even coming out for food or water. When she came back out she was even more quiet then she had been before her parents had died in the crash.

Hazel worked hard on her grades through school to get into the best university after word. Hazel was recruited at twenty to MI6. Hazel had at first been a little frighten of guns and other weapons. She trained hard around her education and missions to get to be perfect. Her first kill had shocked her that she did not even know she had done it till she finished the second guy off. It was then that she given the License to Kill as 006 at the age of twenty-eight.

Your story starts with Hazel Mawdsley waiting patiently to be called into the current M office for a brief on a mission to Russia. Hazel Mawdsley was a only five foot one inch tall with dark brown with Hazel-Brown eyes. She dressed like any of the male agents. It had been raining in London sense Tuesday of the last week it was now Monday of the week after.

"You can go in now, Ms. Mawdsley"

"Thank you, Miss Hardcastle"

Hazel walked into M office relaxed till she saw who the other agent was that she was going to be working on the mission with. It was the current James Bond. She hated him with a passion that nobody could understand why. She felt her eyes narrow and turn to M in anger.

"Sir, can I ask what James Bloody Bond is doing here"

"He is your partner for this mission"

"M, is 008 or 009 here"

"They are both in the building but they don't have Bonds experience with the Russians"

"Sir, you know I don't like him. He sleeps with anything with legs and that move"

"I seem to recall you do the same thing"

"Yes, but most of my partners don't turn up dead for that matter"

"I will have you know 006 that I am not the one to kill those woman it people they know"

Hazel gave a glare that shut Bond up with out so much as her moving at him. M was surprised not even he could get Bond to shut up that quickly. Bond closed his mouth he was young an at the height of his power with MI6 and he knew that this woman was a force to be frighten of just from her glare.


	3. Opening to Russia

Hazel was not all please having to work with Bond. James was not overly happy to work with Mawdsley. In fact they had a mutual hate for each other. Hazel knew that Bond had the most kills of all the double O's. James knew that Mawdsley had the record for bring most of her targets back a live.

"You can gather your own equipment, Bond"

"I am not your enemy Mawdsley"

"Yes, well I dont like you and you know it. Hell M know my feeling about you"

"Calm down"

"Bond, I dont want you to even try to get under my skirt. Do I make myself clear"

"I would never. Beside it would never work for us anyway"

"I am going to get my equipment. You can collect your equipment when you are ready"

Hazel walked away from Bond. James watched Mawdsley walked away. M watched the discuss surprised at the tones of voice.

"M, if she screws up in the field working with me. I will shoot her"

"007, you need to try and work with your female agents more. Not just flirt with them, sleep with them and then drop them like a rock"

M glared at Bond he really did like Mawdsley. He knew she did her job well did less damage then Bond did most of the time in the field. Bond was not pleased he looked over Mawdsley file to see what kind of information there was for a minute.

"M, you can not be serious. She never shoot to kill. Her aim is terrible"

"007, I think you will find that she may not shoot well but she know how to talk a person down with out trouble"

Bond was confused he knew that Mawdsley would be one of those agents he could not get along with. M was relaxed about everything other agents. But with Bond his issue was worse.

Hazel walked into Q branch and greeted Q with a soft smile. Q turned to see Mawdsley walk in.

"Q, how have your experiments been going"

"Hello, 006! I saw that you had been signed to work with Bond in the Russia"

"I dont like him and you know it. He never brings his equipment back in one piece"

Q gave a small smile bring out Mawdsley equipment for the mission. Hazel looked it over nodding a little about it.


	4. From Russia to Home

Hazel had been to Russia only twice and both time it was strictly to get a defector agent from Russia. This was the first official time she as doing a mission where she as required to carry a gun. Hazel looked over the information she really did not like what the mission was calling for. James had not been pleased with her arguing with his choices. But then he was not use to female agents arguing with him.

"You dont understand, Mawdsley"

"I understand just fine. You just dont like the fact that I know some of the same things as you"

"I have been working in Russia and Japan for months now"

"Yes and Bond you go after the legs of a woman. I have been trained just like you to chase something"

"I am not chasing you at all"

"Keep telling yourself that 007"

Hazel walked away to go back to her one room flat. Hazel had managed to get Q to arrange for her to have a place of her own to get way from Bond when he got on her nerves. James was left in his one room flat by himself again. James did not blame 006 at all.

HRHR

Hazel was glad when the mission was over she went back to MI6 but Bond remained in Russia. Hazel had been shoot on the take so had Bond. They both had been sent to a Russian Hospital. Hazel had taken six months to recover from the injury. She just returned to London on a stormy night. Hazel broke into M apartment to wait for him.


	5. M Apartment

Hazel did not normally break into M home. But after being shoot she did not want to be back at MI6 till he request her to do so. But she need to let him know she could report to duty at any time. So here she sat on the window ledge of his apartment waiting she knew he would be back any minute. M unlocked his door an walked into his home. M was distracted with gathering the mail on the floor and turning the lights on.

"Hello, sir"

"006, what are you doing"

"Figured I should report in"

"What happen in Russia"

"I got shoot twice. They sent me to a hospital for medical care. Sense I would not give them a name they entered me as a Jane Doe"

"Why did you not call when you got out"

"I was exhausted, sir. Plus had other things on my mind. Has Bond made contact with you"

"No, but I dont expect him to for that matter. Even if he injured or something"

"I thought as much well 006 reporting for duty"

"You knew the last person that came here I slept with them"

"Sir, please tell me that was not Q or one of the people in his branch. Please tell me it was not Bond for that matter"

M gave a small laugh. Hazel looked at him giving a small grin at the wit in the issue. M placed the mail on the table then sat down in his favorite chair. Hazel relaxed on the window ledge watching closely.


End file.
